hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Masterpiece
Event Goals * Open five chests and get the Florentine Chest. "It will give you many valuable artifacts and bonuses." * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Magical Palette, increases max energy by 150 for 7 days. * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Explore the Italian Patio in the Distortions effect x4 ** If a player doesn't have a summoner, they can get this effect in three possible ways. *** Open gifts *** Complete the "Slumberous Music" collection (Under "Monsters" collections/tab) **** Make sure to click "show me" so the effect can be sent to the Italian Patio Daily Goals * Click on the Fountain * Collect 5 Gifts * Open 3 Gifts from the Golden Chest * Collect Morning Stars (needed to open Gifts, play the Italian Patio and Magical Items to get them) * Collect Vintage Keys at the Italian Patio (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Rainbow Signet (needed to enter the Italian Patio during the event) Fountain Rank 1: Pure Spring * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Rainbow Signet, 3 Morning Stars Rank 2: Lively Fountain * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Morning Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Rainbow Signet , 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Sparkling Bowl * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Morning Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Rainbow Signet, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Spring of Dancing Jets * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Morning Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Rainbow Signet 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Fountain of Luck * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Morning Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Rainbow Signet, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6 * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Morning Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Rainbow Signet, 1 Event Assembler Rulers' Chests * The Baron's Chest: ** 20 Morning Stars, 20 Rainbow Signet, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Bottle of Perfume, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Vintage Keys) * The Count's Chest: ** 40 Morning Stars, 40 Rainbow Signet, 25 Emerald Sprout, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Ticket List, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Vintage Keys) * The Duke's Chest: ** 70 Rainbow Signet, 60 Morning Stars, 40 Emerald Sprout, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Bottle of Perfume, 1 Apple-Shaped Candle, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Vintage Keys) * The Lord's Chest: ** 150 Rainbow Signet, 80 Morning Stars, 50 Emerald Sprout, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Bottle of Perfume, 1 Paint Tube, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Vintage Keys) * The Doge's Chest: ** 300 Rainbow Signet, 100 Morning Stars, 100 Emerald Sprout, 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Bottle of Perfume, 1 Ticket List, 1 Apple-Shaped Candle, 1 Paint Tube, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Vintage Keys) * King's Chest ** 300 Emerald Sprout, 5 Discoverer’s Magnifier, 5 Diode Bomb, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystal, 3 Egyptian Amulet, 3 Golden Dove, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Golden Bracelet, 3 Golden Hieroglyph, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 2 *Insert Boost Name*, 2 *Insert Boost Name*, 2 *Insert Boost Name*, 1000 energy, 15000 coins (Unlocks at 1000 Vintage Keys) * Florentine Chest ** 10 Experience Amulet's, 10 Searching Amulet's, 10 Talisman of Seeking (4000 Coins in the Store), 5 Deciphering Cubes, 4 Wooden Hand of Midas (6 Rubies in Store), 2 Unicorn Card (18 Rubies in Store), 2 Iron Heart (7 Rubies in Store), 2 Silver Owl (16 Rubies in Store), 2 Vessel of Elixir of Strength. (Earn by unlocking all 5 Chests) Category:Events Category:2018 Events